fairy_one_piece_tail_uncutfandomcom-20200215-history
Rouge D. Portgas
Rouge D. Portgas (ルージュ・D・ポートガス, Rūju D. Pōtogasu), is both a fictional character and tetartagonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series created by Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda. She was the mother of Ace D. Portgas and the lover of Roger D. Gol. ".''" :—Rouge D. Portgas. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Taylor Ramsey (English), Yūko Minaguchi (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Rouge was a slender woman with long, wavy pink-blonde hair. She wore a pink hibiscus flower in her hair on the left side of her head, and had freckles on her face that were passed on to her son. She also wore a long, short-sleeved, light blue dress that reached down to her feet, and sandals. The anime version shows that her eyes were brown. In Episode 460 and before her introduction in the anime, her hair color was depicted as blonde. * Hair Color: Pink-Blonde * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known (Deceased) * Birthday: June 10th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Very little is known of Rouge's personality but she seemed to be very kind and loving, sacrificing herself so that her baby boy could be born. She also displayed the typical traits of the Spirit Will of D. such as a strong will and smiling shortly before death. Relationships Friends/Allies * Garp D. Monkey Family * Roger D. Gol (Lover; Deceased) * Ace D. Portgas (Son; Deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Voice of All Things Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past She was living on Baterilla in South Blue when she was pregnant with Ace before Roger died. She held her pregnancy for twenty months through sheer willpower in order to deceive the world of Ace's connection to the King of the Pirates. When the child was finally born, Rouge held him in her arms and named him "Ace D. Gol". The result of holding Ace for so long however led to her death from exhaustion after giving birth. As a result of this sacrifice to save his life from the World Government, Ace claimed that he owed her a debt and took Portgas as his surname. Synopsis ''Fairy One Piece Tail'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Rouge's face is fully shown in the anime while it was never fully visible in the manga. Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances * Fairy One Piece Tail: Pirate and Wizard Warriors See also Etymology * Her name appears to derive from the term "Jolly Rogers", as one supposed origin of the word jolly roger was the words "jolie" and "rouge" (especially as her lover, Roger D. Gol, also has his name derived from this). "Rouge" is also the French word for "red". * Not only is Ace named after the first ranked card in standard playing cards but "Rouge et Noir" (French red and black) is a name that several card games possess. External links * Rouge D. Portgas One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * She is the first and so far only known female to have the initial "D" appear in her name. Category:Characters